With various known driving modules such as the Toolmatic series CT550 distributed by ITW Befestigungssysteme GmbH (ITW Fastening Systems Inc.), the tool bridge must be stopped when the fasteners in the magazine run short. Furthermore, several tools that must be filled at different times are often used on one tool bridge. Therefore, to minimize the number of stops, it is often necessary at a stop to even refill modules whose magazines are not yet completely empty, which results in the fasteners remaining in such magazines being discarded and no longer used.